


the genie and the ant

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel POV, Daniel ant lovers, Daniel depression, Daniel needs a hug, Daniel whump, Domestic Violence, English and Spanish version, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny is a millionaire and genius, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, M/M, Stuttering Daniel, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: au: Daniel has always been alone his only friends are ants, until one day billionaire Johnny Lawrence saves Daniel from school bullies
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic Au from LawRusso here Daniel is a stutterer his parents are Kreese and Terry who only mentioned them I also invented Johnny's real father and who never left him this story has been written for years and I thought why not play it with Daniel and Johnny
> 
> and as always I'm sorry about the Occ, the non-beta spelling and grammar mistakes and I hope you like it

I can not believe that I the nerd Daniel LaRusso has fallen in love with the great student Johnny Lawrence who is a young billionaire Playboy, Philanthropist and genius and who has many girls falling at his feet, I know that he would never notice someone clumsy, nerd and who stutters for everything besides that I am the one that everyone annoys me or hits me when I try to go out in class and they call me four eyes and more if I am observing the ants as if they were the most spitting things I have ever seen, But for me it is not, the ants are fantastic and seeing how their anthill surprise me makes me very interesting, and that is another reason why Johnny would never notice me because of the ants, besides that he is very popular, smarter than me And I don't think he would be interested in ants and and the guy in glasses who is obsessed with them.

Sigh as I was walking towards the exit, today the day was tired the teacher did not stop explaining about the generic mutation I really adore that class but today I felt a little badly depressed and it was not because I saw Johnny Lawrence in the same class at On the contrary, I would get a smile and I would not stop looking at him in class, we were both studying to be scientists that is great but I wish Johnny would listen to me one day but because of my stutter and that I am clumsy it would not help at all and nothing else would be a humiliation , but today I felt I do not know very bad and I do not know if it was because of his two of his friends Bobby and Tommy looked at me with sympathy and that we have not even spoken, besides that I did not have any friends who would notice me that I am a friend only from ants.

Since I was a child they always teased me for that and my stepparents then beat me for being more with the ants than socializing with the children and that I could speak well, they always mistreated me but more so when I started to stutter without stopping sometimes they made me sleep in the garden or they left me without eating because of my uselessness, that's why the only thing that calms me down and I'm happy is seeing the ants.

I lost my parents when I was four years old and since then I have lived with my stepfather Terry Silver and his partner John Kreese who for me are the worst people in the world.

I don't know how long I was walking until I collided with someone and when I look up I see Chozen's angry eyes what I was missing I had to collide with the one who always bothers me and hits me.

“I'm ... sorry ... no ... I wanted ... to crash ... with you” I said with my stutter and that makes me hit and throw me to the ground I see around me and there was only Chozen looking at me furiously I tried to make myself into a ball.

“As always so clumsy LaRusso, but you well know that with that you will not get away well I will teach you that you cannot collide with the great Chozen and get away with it, much less your four-eyed nerd” he yelled at me angry and With that he begins to hit me and kick me hidden with my arms my face so that he does not hit me in my face and Chozen made me a great moan with my injuries that my stepfather did to me last night and and I try not to get the tears of pain “what's wrong the baby wants to cry” he made fun of me I just hide more and without being able to avoid starting to cry when I feel that he continues to hit me.

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I am a great student and a great son. I don't know why nobody loves me and that makes me more depressed. It seems I will always be alone and without friends, I will only have ants as my friends.

I don't know how much time passed and before receiving another kick I hear how someone takes Chozen away from me, why does he scream? I just open my eyes to see my savior who is none other than Johnny Lawrence and that made my heart race. I would imagine that Johnny would save me from my abuser, I saw in his eyes a hatred directed at Chozen.

“Stay away from him Chozen or you'll see when your uncle knows what you do when you are not home after college” he noticed cold I looked at him surprised not expecting Johnny to have a serious voice and I see how Chozen turns pale.

“You will see for the next time LaRusso of this you are not saved” he commented but Johnny hit him in the stomach Chozen yelled I looked at him in disbelief not expecting him to hit him.

“And don't ever get close to Daniel again, why else you will see her with me and my friends” he said coldly, I blush knowing that Johnny knew my name and that he was defending me, I see how Chozen nods his head fearful and he runs away, I observe that Johnny's cold gaze disappears and now I see a huge concern in her and he approaches me and I blush even more for his closeness.

“Are you okay Daniel?” I wonder shaking my hand and getting up when I felt his hand in mine I felt a huge electrical charge and I look at him ashamed, hoping he didn't notice.

“Yes ... thank you” I replied sadly I groaned, when Johnny's hand touched my back and I let out a groan of pain and that makes Johnny's gaze turn haunting.

“I don't think you're okay, we should go to the hospital” he told me, I open my eyes in terror.

“No” I shouted no if I went to those doctors they would see all my injuries and I did not want my stepparents to know because if not my punishment would be more than sleeping in the garden, I see how Johnny's eyes look at me surprised not expecting that reaction “for … Please… no… hospitals” I continued saying feeling my tears falling on my cheeks.

“Okay, not hospitals, how about if we go to my house, my mother can check you, she's a nurse,” he attended, trying to reassure me by touching my hand on my shoulder.

“Okay” I answered and I see how he takes me to the exit to the parking lot and I see that there is his Pontiac Firebird red with black I look at him surprised, he helps me get into his car and starts to start it but I know that Johnny will take me out information on why not hospitals.

“And then Daniel can you tell me why not hospitals” I wonder while driving, I try to tell him the truth or not.

“No ... I ... like them” I commented seeing my hands covered with scratches from Chozen's kicks.

“You hide something LaRusso but I will not judge you if you want to tell me whatever I am here to listen to you” he said looking at me seriously I just looked at him shyly and nodded.

“Thank you… Johnny… for… saving me… despite… that… you… barely… know me” I answered and turned to see the window and observed that there was a huge white mansion in sight I opened my eyes in surprise.

“I was not going to let someone hurt you in that way and much less that Chozen” he said seriously and watching me as he stopped the car at the entrance and a butler was there and we got out of the car “James my mother is at home” Johnny asked, I I looked around in wonder I had a huge garden that I would like to explore one day if Johnny brings me back again, I want to see if there are many anthills here.

“Not yet Young will arrive later” James replied and I looked nervously at my worn tennis shoes.

“You can tell us when you arrive and that you bring the first aid kit is for my friend Daniel” I said I was stunned, his friend just called me in front of the butler, I was not astonished.

“Of course Young Johnny” he answered us and Johnny took my hand and took me inside what I saw was more surprising there were many things around him, all elegant, the living room, a piano, the dining room, the lights, all furnished with a super expensive brand, I couldn't help but watch in amazement as Johnny took me to his room, going upstairs and entering the room and there I was more surprised.His room was huge and there was an experiment room around it, a large armchair, a large bed and all upholstered in blue I was impressed, my room was always just a basement that later my stepparents locked me up and I had no light, compared to Johnny's it seemed from a dream that he never wanted to wake up.

“I ... you just ... called ... friend,” I asked when we were in his room and I see Johnny's look in disbelief before putting a smile on his face.

“Of course from now on you Daniel LaRusso will be my friend, as I did not realize that you are special, since you arrived at the university I have noticed that you are always alone and that everyone laughs at you and beat you just because you are different and They do not understand that you stutter because you are like that, I do not care and I would like to be your friend if you wanted Daniel” he confessed nervously and I could not believe that the great Johnny Lawrence wanted to be my friend.

“Of ... truth ... you want ... to be ... despite ... what ... happened ... time ... with ... ants ... you want ... to be ... my ... friend” I say with hope ringing in my voice and I see how a smile came from his lips.

“The truth is I do not care that you are with ants, you look so adorable seeing how you live with them, you look like a child who receives a gift at Christmas” he commented with a big smile and I blush again Johnny is the person who will make me I blush more times than I can imagine.

“Thank you… it's… the… first… time… that… someone… offers… me… his… friendship with him” I commented smiling for the first time.

“And not with everyone I offer my friendship, you are special LaRusso and whatever happens I will always be your friend” I smile but suddenly my smile disappears because what would happen if Johnny discovers that I am a boy abused by his step-parents “what happens Daniel suddenly stopped smiling?” I wonder worriedly approaching but I back up and trip over a screwdriver and fall to the ground hitting something on my back and scream in pain.

“Ahhh ... it hurts” I said into the air and seeing how Johnny approaches trying to stop me but I moan and then I look at his gaze is full of terror, I look at him in amazement as to why until I see that my shirt was bloody and that froze me , since Johnny saw the blood and I see that he comes out of shock and takes off my shirt in a hurry to see me horrified to see my chest and back covered with scars and blood around them.

“What happened? And tell me the truth, these were not blows from Chozen” he told me scared as he helped me stand up and took him to bed, lying face down where the wounds did not open on my chest ..

“My ... stepfathers ... they ... beat me ... they ... did ... this” I answered with tears in my eyes and continued speaking seeing that Johnny looked at me scared, he had no reason to lie to him, and he saved my life “since ... I ... have ... memory ... they… always… hit me… since… I… stutter… to… with… the… ants… Johnny… they… don't… want me… and… don't… want… that… this… make… me… lose… you ... Friendship” I confessed stammering more that I didn't know I could and I kept crying I see how Johnny takes his scared look away and approaches me and caresses my cheek wiping away the tears and smiles at me.

“That will not prevent me from being your friend Daniel do not be afraid, and what your stepparents did is unforgivable that they do not deserve to be their son if I can convince my parents we can adopt you and that the police put them in jail for abuse of a minor, I do not know how you could suffer so much with those cruel people with reason you are like that LaRusso but no longer as he stopped calling me Johnny Lawrence, I will not let anyone hurt you again” he commented seriously and I looked at him with tears in my eyes and grabbed his hand in mine I couldn't believe Johnny would accept me for who I am.

“You ... really ... do you think ... that ... your ... parents ... will ... adopt me” I said sobbing happily that perhaps my suffering could end and I see that Johnny smiles at me.

“Of course they will, also they will love you, especially my mother always wanted to have another child but she could no longer if you tell her your story, you will see that she will accept you and my father too even though he is not so often at home” me I smile and caress my hair.

“Thank you very much ... Johnny” I commented smiling and he smiled back at me.

“You do not have to thank Daniel, I do it because I do not like how they mistreat you, you must be happy and I will do what is necessary to make you happy” I smile I smile back, then we hear steps that came here and we turn to see and A beautiful lady with blonde hair entered the room looking at me when she saw me lying on the bed of her injured son. I just blush and try to hide my face in the pillow but Johnny won't let me.

“What happened to your friend? And why isn't he in a hospital with his parents?” He said and approached to see me and heal my wounds with alcohol and bandages and I scream helplessly when the alcohol touches my back “I'm sorry Honey but it's going to hurt a bit” he continued saying now with a soft voice I just nod my head.

“His stepfathers mistreat him mother that's what happens, Daniel is too shy and his stepfathers beat him since he started talking about his stuttering” Johnny noticed seriously I blush sadly now that his mother knows it too but she doesn't look at me with pity looks at me moved.

“Is that true Daniel” I ask myself now wrapping my chest and I didn't have to lie anymore, if I wanted to get out of my miserable life I must confess everything.

“Yes ... madam ... Lawrence ... they ... mistreat me ... they ... tell me ... that ... I am ... a ... useless ... and ... when ... they ... take ... drugs ... insult me ... then ... make me ... sleep ... in ... the … Garden… they… no… they… love me… no… I want… to go back… to… this… life… .please…” I stutter crying and upset I see that Johnny and his mother look at me worried and anguished especially Johnny who doesn't I said that last and I blush again I see how his mother finishes bandaging me and sits next to me when I was finally able to sit on the bed and she strokes my hair gently and I look at her in amazement.

“Oh Daniel and you will never let someone else touch you, especially your stepparents, what they did to you is unforgivable and I will do whatever it takes to get him thrown in jail, Richard will do the impossible so that justice is done no father should of mistreating a son especially you who are a special boy, now you are safe here with us no more fear” I noticed I just keep crying, Johnny's mother brings me closer to her and hugs me I hide my face in her chest and I keep crying.

“This is Daniel, no one else will hurt you, I promise you will be safe here with us” Johnny said I look at them with watery eyes, I take off my glasses and wipe my tears and then put my glasses on and look at them with a small smile .

“Much ... thank you ... ma'am ... Lawrence ... Johnny ... for ... what ... what ... ... for ... me” I answered gratefully and I see how their smiles grow on his face.

“No need to Daniel, but calling me Laura instead of Mrs. Lawrence makes me feel old” he commented and Johnny and I laughed until I let out a yawn “now he rests for a while Daniel seems to be seeing that he hasn't slept much, I'll talk to Richard of your situation, Johnny stay with him” Laura said to her son and kissing his forehead and then she kisses me and I blush and I see that he retires.

“I once told you that my mom would like you, all you need is dad and you must sleep a little Daniel, I see you very tired” he told me and making me lie down in his bed removing my glasses and putting them on the nightstand.

“From ... again ... thanks ... Johnny” was the last thing I said before falling asleep with the soft caresses of my hair that I was sure with Johnny.

Three months have passed since Johnny saved me from Chozen and my stepparents and I can't fall in love with him anymore, he is gentle, kind, affectionate that I accept myself as I am, thanks to him and his parents I am free from torture I suffered as a child and now had a home Richard and Laura accepted me as their son although at first Richard was not convinced until Johnny and Laura convinced others that they saw me so broken and could not believe that I finally had a family that loved me Laura really always helped me and supported me with everything I need such as new glasses and new clothes, with Richard we would talk about any scientific topic and sometimes we would spend hours talking together with Johnny and well Johnny is the best thing that ever happened to me He asserted that I was worth a lot that it did not matter if I stuttered or not, he was with me in my bad moments, when I had nightmares of my stepparents, he was always there to support me and he hugged me to reassure me and that he did that my love for him would grow in an imaginable way, but I know that he would never return my love and much less confess to him what if he hates me and tells his parents and they want to get me out of his life and what I least want is that, for the first time I once had a family that really cares about me and loves me, even though I have to put up with my feelings for Johnny

Now they check me in the garden observing the ants since I moved in with the Lawrences every day I went to the garden and explored when there are anthills, and there were like 5 anthills I was fascinated every day I went to one and observed them and more came when I was sad and all I wanted was to be alone, no one knew the reason why I was going to explode out was because of my depression, I have never understood why I was sad, now I had a whole family that loved me, I had Johnny but not in But it was enough, I don't know what I was missing to make me happy, maybe it was the love I wanted from Johnny, but as I said I know that he would never return my love for him.

I sigh sadly and see how two ants were communicating to go for food and that made me smile, apparently they loved each other very much and were a couple because of the way they never separated.

I do not know how long I was lying here on the grass watching the ants that I did not hear that someone was lying next to me I turn around and I see that it is Johnny looking at me with concern on his face.

“What's wrong Daniel, why are you crying?” I ask myself without realizing it, I put my hand to my cheek and I was actually crying, what a shame that Johnny had to see me in this state.

“Nothing ... I'm ... fine” I answered and I see how Johnny rolls his eyes not believing what I said.

“You don't even believe it yourself LaRusso that someone hurt you” I wonder seriously I just looked down, embarrassed.

“No ... just ... I'm ... sad,” I commented in a low voice but I know that Johnny heard, and he approaches me and puts a hand on my back.

“And why are you Daniel?” I wonder wiping my tears.

“No ... I ... I know ... I just ... know ... that ... today ... I ... woke up ... sad” I commented sobbing, Johnny suddenly straightens us to sit on the grass for later to burn me.

“And that's why you have everything, you have my parents who adore you and you have me, it is not a reason that you are sad Daniel” he commented stroking my head gently but I only clung to him tightly.

“I… I know… but… I… feel… like… if… I… was… missing… something” I confessed and if I knew that it is his love that I needed to always be by his side, kiss him, hug him but I knew that my love is impossible, I see that Johnny smiles at me and I look at him confused.

“And it won't be what you lack is my love for you LaRusso,” he told me with such a big smile on his face and all my blood was draining from my face.

“What?” I shouted when I finally found my voice only to hear Johnny laugh, perhaps because of my reaction and he hugs me more.

“I know you are in love with me, Daniel for a long time I knew your little infatuation with me and I know that you did not say it was for fear that I was rejecting you, so I did not want to say anything thinking that you did not believe me that I knew that you love me, As I also love you Daniel since I saw you for the first time I fell in love with you, either because of your shyness or how lonely you were, I gave myself the duty that I should protect you from the world to see how others mistreated you and when I learned what you Your stepparents did my duty was to take care that no one else would harm you I love you Daniel and I wish I had said before, so as not to see you so sad for me, what you need most is love and not sadness LaRusso and I will do whatever it takes to make you Happy as he stopped calling me Johnny Lawrence” I finish by saying I felt that new tears fell in my eyes but this time of happiness to see that Johnny reciprocated my feelings and knew of my infatuation with him, without realizing it I brought my lips to his and what being so awkward since it was my first kiss, Johnny laughs between the kiss, but then I manage to direct him and that awkward kiss becomes passionate I take my hands to his neck and his to my waist, I couldn't believe that I was finally kissing the great Johnny Lawrence I did not believe it, they had to separate us for a little air and see us with a big smile on our face.

“I… love you… Johnny… and… you were… right… no… I… said… because of… fear… that… that… you… didn't… correspond to me… and… because of… my… stutter” I confessed all red and I see that I still he smiles and kisses me on my forehead he felt safe in his arms.

“I don't care about your stuttering Daniel, you are special and I love you that way, don't ever forget it love,” he replied, I stared in disbelief when he told me love.

“You ... called me ... love” I asked blushing and I see how Johnny laughs and kisses me.

“Of course I call you love now we are boyfriends that of course if you want” Johnny replied shyly, I smile.

“Sure ... that ... I want ... to be ... you ... boyfriend ... Johnny” I smiled and Johnny smiled back at me but suddenly my smile evaporated and I continued talking “you ... think ... that ... your ... parents ... are ... bothered ... that ... let's be ... Boyfriends” I asked terrified thinking that they would not approve that we are boyfriends and that terrified me very much that he would not accept us, I see that Johnny hugs me more and I settle into his chest.

“Of course they will not be angry, they are more than happy that we are a couple, my parents know that you have feelings for me” Johnny told me and again the color left my face terrified.

“What?” I shouted not believing what he was hearing, that his parents knew that he was in love with his son I did not believe it I hear how Johnny laughs and kisses me when he saw my reaction.

“How do you hear LaRusso, my parents know that you love me and they also know that I love you and they complained about why you didn't tell me my feelings for you, until today I had the courage to tell you to see you so sad Daniel, I love you and I promise to love you and protect you from anyone else hurting you, my Ant-Man” he commented, smiling even more if possible, I looked at him without being able to believe that he had gotten someone as good and kind as Johnny I put my lips on his and I start a kiss him.

“Ant Man? Like the superhero of Marvel” I ask looking at him confused and I see how he blushes I laugh to see his face red as tomato.

“Well, it's that you spend a lot of time with the ants that it occurred to me that I could call you that, that if it doesn't bother you” he kept saying all embarrassed I smile at him before giving him another kiss.

“Of ... course ... that ... no ... it bothers me ... it's ... more ... I ... like ... that ... nickname” I said blushing and I see how Johnny draws me closer to his chest and kisses me.

“I'm glad you like Ant-Man, so tell me if we're going to see my parents now to break the news,” he commented, standing up and holding hands.

“Yes… let's… give… him… the… news” I commented smiling but we didn't move and I looked at Johnny who was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you Daniel LaRusso and I will do whatever it takes to see you happy,” he commented, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smile even more when he says those words to me.

“I .. I know… I… too… I love you… Johnny… Lawrence” I commented smiling before closing our lips in a tender kiss.

At last I was completely happy, despite since I was a child, I suffered from the abuse of my stepparents, my schoolmates, apart from the fact that I had no friends, until Johnny appeared in my life, everything changed now I had a family that I eat a son and needless to say about Johnny, who loves me the way I love him wanted, if it weren't for Johnny who rescued me right now I would still be with my abusive stepfathers and they would continue to bother me and beat me, but that did not happen and now I am with the love of my life who will love and protect me, for the first time in years I am the luckiest person in the world, tending to Johnny Lawrence by my side.

Fin


	2. Versión español

No puedo creer que yo el nerd Daniel LaRusso se haya enamorado del gran estudiante Johnny Lawrence que es un joven multimillonario Playboy, Filántropo y genio y que tiene a muchas chicas cayendo a sus pies, yo sé que él jamás se fijaría en alguien torpe, nerd y que tartamudea por todo además de que soy el que todo el mundo me molestan o me golpean cuando trato de sobre salir en clase y me llaman cuatro ojos y más si estoy observando a las hormigas como si fueran las cosas más escupidas que haya visto, pero para mi no lo es las hormigas son fantásticas y ver cómo hacen su hormiguero me sorprenden muy interesante, y esa es otra razón para que Johnny nunca se fijaría en mi por las hormigas, ademas de que él es muy popular, más inteligente que yo y no creo que se interesaría en hormigas y y del chico de gafas que está obsesionado con ellas.

Suspiro mientras iba caminando hacia la salida, hoy estuvo cansado el día el profesor no dejaba de explicar sobre la mutación genérica yo la verdad adoro esa clase pero hoy me sentía algo mal deprimido y no fuera por que veía a Johnny Lawrence en la misma clase al contrario me sacaba una sonrisa y no dejaba de mirarlo en clase, ambos estábamos estudiando para ser científicos eso es genial pero ojalá que Johnny me hiciera caso algún día pero por mi tartamudeo y de que soy torpe no ayudaría en absoluto y nada más sería una humillación, pero hoy me sentía no sé muy mal y no sé si fue por sus dos de sus amigos Bobby y Tommy me miraban con simpatía y eso que ni siquiera hemos dirigido la palabra, además que tampoco tenia amigos quien se fijaría en mi que soy amigo únicamente de las hormigas.

Desde que era un niño siempre me molestaban por eso y mis padrastros luego me pegaban por estar más con las hormigas que socializar con los niños y que pudiera hablar bien, siempre me maltrataban pero más cuando comenzaba a tartamudear sin detenerme a veces me hacían dormir en el jardín o me dejaban sin comer por mi inutilidad, por eso también lo único que me tranquiliza y soy feliz es ver las hormigas.

Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía cuatro años y desde entonces vivía con mi padrastro Terry Silver y su pareja John Kreese que para mi son las peores personas en el mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando hasta que choque contra alguien y cuando me levanto la mirada veo los ojos furiosos de Chozen lo que me faltaba tuve que chocar con el que siempre me molesta y me pega.

“Lo…siento…no…quise..chocar…contigo” dije con mi tartamudez y eso hace que me golpe y me tire al suelo veo a mi alrededor y solo estaba Chozen mirándome furioso yo trato de hacerme en una bola.

“Como siempre tan torpe LaRusso, pero tú bien sabes que con eso no vas a salir bien librado te voy a enseñar que no puedes chocar con el gran Chozen y salirse con la suya y mucho menos tú nerd de cuatro ojos” me grito enojado y con eso comienza a golpearme y a patearme oculto con mi brazos mi cara para que no me golpeara en mi rostro y Chozen me saco un gran gemido con mis heridas que mi padrastros me hicieron ayer en la noche y y tratos de que no me salgan las lágrimas de dolor “qué pasa el bebé quiere llorar” se burló de mi yo solo me oculto más y sin poderlo evitar comienzo a llorar cuando siento que me sigue golpeando.

No se que hice para merecer esto soy un gran alumno y un gran hijo no se por que nadie me quiere y eso hace que me deprima mas al parecer siempre estaré solo y sin amigos, solo tendré a las hormigas como mis amigas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y antes de recibir otra patada escucho como alguien aparta a Chozen de mi, por qué grita yo solo abro los ojos para ver a mi salvador que no es otro que Johnny Lawrence y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara no me imaginaría que Johnny me salvara de mi abusador, veía en su mirada un odio dirigida a Chozen.

“Aléjate de él Chozen o ya verás cuando tu tío sepa lo qué haces cuando no estés casa después de la universidad” comentó frío yo lo miraba sorprendido no esperando que Johnny tuviera voz de seriedad y veo como Chozen se pone pálido.

“Ya verás para la próxima vez LaRusso de esta no te salvas” comentó pero Johnny lo golpeo en el estómago Chozen grito yo lo miraba con incredulidad no esperando que lo golpeara.

“Y ni te vuelvas a acercarte de nuevo a Daniel por qué si no te la verás conmigo y con mis amigos” dijo fríamente yo me sonrojo al saber de que Johnny sabía mi nombre y que me estaba defendiendo, veo como Chozen asiente con la cabeza temeroso y se va corriendo, yo observo que la mirada fríamente de Johnny desaparece y vea ahora una enorme preocupación en ella y se acerca a mi y yo me ruborizo aún más por su cercanía.

“¿Estás bien Daniel?” me pregunto dándome la mano y levantándome cuando sentí su mano en la mía sentí una enorme carga eléctrica y lo miro avergonzado esperando que no lo notara.

“Si…gracias” respondí apenado gemí, cuando la mano de Johnny toco en mi espalda y solté un gemido de dolor y eso hace que la mirada de Johnny se vuelva inquietante.

“No creo que estés bien debemos ir al hospital” me dijo yo abro los ojos de terror.

“No” grite no si iba con esos doctores verían todas mis heridas y no quería que mis padrastros supieran por que si no mi castigo sería más que dormir en el jardín, veo como los ojos de Johnny me miran sorprendido no esperando esa reacción “por…favor…no…hospitales” continúeme diciendo sintiendo mis lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas.

“Esta bien no hospitales qué tal si vamos a mi casa mi madre te puede checar ella es enfermera” comentó tratando de tranquilizarme tocando mi mano en mi hombro.

“Esta..bien” respondí y veo como me lleva a la salida hasta el estacionamiento y veo que allí está su Pontiac Firebird rojo con negro yo lo miro sorprendido, él me ayuda entrar a su coche y comienza arrancarlo pero se que Johnny me sacará la información de por qué no hospitales.

“Y entonces Daniel me puedes decir por qué no hospitales” me pregunto conduciendo yo trato si decirle la verdad o no.

“No…me..gustan” comenté viendo mis manos llenas de rasguños por las patadas de de Chozen.

“Algo ocultas LaRusso pero yo no te juzgaré si quieres decirme lo que sea aquí estoy para escucharte” me dijo mirándome serio yo solo lo miro tímido y asiento con la cabeza.

“Gracias…Johnny… por…salvarme… a… pesar…que…apenas…me…conoces” respondí y volteo a ver la ventana y observo que había una enorme mansión blanca a la vista yo abro los ojos sorprendidos.

“No iba dejar que alguien te lastime de esa manera y mucho menos ese Chozen” comentó serio y observándome mientras ya paraba el coche a la entrada y un mayordomo estaba allí y salimos del coche “James mi madre está en casa” pregunto Johnny, yo miraba todo alrededor maravillado tenía un enorme jardín que quisiera algún día explorar si Johnny me vuelve a traer de nuevos, quiero ver si hay muchos hormigueros aquí.

“Todavía no Joven llegará más tarde” respondió James y yo miraba nervioso a mis tenis desgastados.

“Nos puedes avisar en cuando llegue y que traiga el botiquín de primeros auxilios es para mi amigo Daniel” dijo yo me quede de piedra me acaba de llamar su amigo en frente del mayordomo no salía de mi asombro.

“Por supuesto Joven Johnny” nos respondió y Johnny agarro mi mano y me llevo adentro lo que vi era más sorprendente había muchas cosas a su alrededor todo elegante la sala, un piano, el comedor, las luces todo amueblado con una marca súper cara, no pude evitar ver asombrado mientras Johnny me llevaba a su habitación, subiendo a las escaleras y entrando a la habitación y allí me quedo más sorprendido su cuarto era enorme y había una sala de experimentos a su alrededor, un gran sillón, una gran cama y todo tapizado de color azul yo estaba impresionado, mi cuarto era solo un siempre sótano que luego mis padrastros me encerraba y no tenía luz, a comparación la de Johnny parecía de un sueño que no quería despertar nunca.

“Me… acabas…de…llamar…amigo” pregunté cuando ya estábamos en su habitación y veo la mirada de Johnny esta incrédula antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Claro desde ahora tú Daniel LaRusso serás mi amigo, como no me di cuenta de que eres especial, desde que llegaste a la universidad me he fijado que siempre estás solo y que todos se ríen de ti y te golpean solo por que eres diferente y no comprenden que tartamudeas por que eres así, a mi no me importa y me gustaría ser tu amigo si tú quisieras Daniel” me confesó nervioso y yo no lo podía creer que el gran Johnny Lawrence quisiera se mi amigo.

“De…verdad…quieres…serlo…a…pesar…que..paso…tiempo…con…hormigas…quieres…ser…mi…amigo” digo con una esperanza sonando en mi voz y veo como una sonrisa salía de sus labios.

“La verdad no me importa que estés con hormigas es más te vez tan adorable viendo cómo convives con ellas pareces un niño que recibe un regalo en navidad” comentó con una gran sonrisa y yo me sonrojo de nuevo Johnny es la persona que hará que me sonroje más veces de lo que me pueda imaginar.

“Gracias…es…la..primera…vez…que…alguien…me…ofrece…su…amistad” comenté sonriendo por primera vez.

“Y no con todos ofrezco mi amistad, tú eres especial LaRusso y pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amigo” me sonrío pero de repente mi sonrisa se esfuma por que pasaría si Johnny descubre que soy un chico maltratado por sus padrastros “¿que ocurre Daniel de repente dejaste de sonreír?” me pregunto preocupado acercándose pero yo retrocedo y me tropiezo con un destornillador y caigo el suelo golpeándome con algo en mi espaldas y grito de dolor.

“Ahhh…duele” dije al aire y viendo como Johnny se acerca tratando de párame pero gimo y luego miro en su mirada esta llena de terror, yo lo miro asombrado del por qué hasta que miro que mi playera estaba con sangre y eso me heló, ya que Johnny vio la sangre y veo que sale de shock y me quita la camisa de prisa para verme horrorizado a ver mi pecho y espalda llenas de cicatrices y sangre alrededor de ellas.

“¿Qué te pasó? Y dime la verdad estos no fueron golpes de Chozen” me dijo asustado mientras me ayudaba pararme y llevando a su cama acostándome boca abajo donde en mi pecho no se abrieron las heridas..

ÑMis…padrastros …me…golpean…ellos…hicieron… esto” conteste con lágrimas en mis ojos y continué hablando viendo que Johnny me miraba asustado, no tenía razón para mentirle además me salvó la vida “desde…que…tengo…memoria… ellos…siempre…me…pegan…desde…que…tartamudeo…hasta…con…las…hormigas…Johnny…ellos…no…me…quieren…y…no…quiero…que …esto..haga…que…pierda…tu…amistad” confesé tartamudeando más que no sabía que podía y seguía llorando veo como Johnny quita su mirada de asustado y se acerca a mi y me acaricia mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas y me sonríe.

“Eso no me impedirá ser tu amigo Daniel no tengas miedo, y lo que hicieron tus padrastros es imperdonable que no merecen ser su hijo si puedo convencer a mis padres podemos adoptarte y que la policia los meta en la carcel por abuso a un menor, no se como pudiste de sufrir tanto estando con esas crueles personas con razón eres así LaRusso pero ya no más como me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar” comentó serio y yo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y agarro su mano en la mía no podía creer que Johnny me aceptara como soy.

“De…verdad…crees…que…tus…padres…me…van…adoptar” dije sollozando feliz de que quizás mi sufrimiento pueda acabar y veo que Johnny me sonríe.

“Por supuesto que sí, además ellos te van amar, sobre todo mi mamá siempre quizo tener otro hijo pero ya no pudo si le cuentas tu historia ya verás que ella te aceptará y mi padre también aunque no esté tan seguido en la casa” me sonrío y acaricio mis cabellos.

“Muchas…gracias…Johnny” comenté sonriendo y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

“No tienes de que agradecer Daniel lo hago por que no me gusta como te maltratan tu debes ser feliz y haré lo necesario para que lo seas” me sonrío yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, entonces escuchamos pasos que venían hasta acá y volteamos a ver y una hermosa señora con cabello rubia entraba a la habitación mirándome al verme acostado en la cama de su hijo herido yo solo me sonrojo y trato de ocultar mi cara en la almohada pero Johnny no me deja.

“¿Que le pasó a tu amigo? Y ¿por qué no está en un hospital con sus padres?” dijo y se aproximó a verme y curar mis heridas con alcohol y vendas y grito sin poder evitarlo cuando el alcohol toca mi espalda “Lo siento Cariño pero va a doler un poco” continuo diciendo ahora con voz suave yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

“Sus padrastros lo maltratan madre eso es lo qué pasa, Daniel es demasiado tímido y sus padrastros lo golpean desde que comenzó hablar por su tartamudeo” comentó Johnny serio yo me sonrojo apenado ahora que su madre también lo sabe pero ella no me mira con lastima me mira conmovida.

“¿Eso es verdad Daniel” me pregunto ahora envolviéndome mi pecho y no tenia que mentir más, si quería salir de mi miserable vida debo de confesar todo.

“Si…señora…Lawrence…ellos…me…maltratan…me…dicen…que…soy…un…inútil…y…cuando…ellos…se…drogan…me…insultan…luego…me…hacen…dormir…en…el…jardín…ellos…no…me…aman…no…quiero…volver…a…esta….vida….por…favor” tartamudeo llorando y alterado veo que Johnny y su madre me miran preocupados y angustiados sobre todo Johnny que no le conté eso ultimo y me vuelvo a Ruborizar veo como su madre termina de vendarme y se sienta a lado mío cuando por fin me pude sentar en la cama y me acaricia el cabello con suavidad y yo la miro asombrado.

“Oh Daniel y no lo harás jamás dejaríamos que alguien más te toquen sobre todo tus padrastros, es imperdonable lo que te hicieron y haré lo que sea para que lo metan a la Carcel, Richard hará lo imposible para que se haga justicia ningún padre debe de maltratar a un hijo sobre todo tú que eres un chico especial, ahora estás a salvo a aquí con nosotros ya no temas más” comentó yo solo sigo llorando, la madre de Johnny me acerca a ella y me abraza yo oculto mi cara en su pecho y sigo llorando.

“Así es Daniel nadie más te hará daño, te lo prometo tú estarás seguro aquí con nosotros” comentó Johnny yo los miro con ojos llorosos, me quito mis lentes y me limpio las lágrimas para luego ponerme los lentes y los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Muchas…gracias…señora…Lawrence…Johnny…por…lo…que…hacen…por…mi” conteste agradecido y veo como crecen sus sonrisas en su rostro.

“No hay de que Daniel, pero llámame Laura en vez de Señora Lawrence me hace sentirme vieja” comentó y Johnny y yo nos reímos hasta solté un bostezo “ahora descansa un rato Daniel a parecer se ve que no ha dormido mucho, ya hablaré con Richard de tu situación, Johnny quédate con el” dijo Laura a su hijo y besándole a su frente y después me la besa a mi y me sonrojo y veo que se retira.

“Vez te dije que mi mamá le agradarías, solo falta papá y debes de dormir un poco Daniel te veo muy cansado” me dijo y haciéndome acostarme en su cama quitando mis lentes y los pone en la mesita de noche.

“De..nuevo…gracias…Johnny” fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormido con las suaves caricias de mi pelo estando seguro con Johnny .

Han pasado Tres meses desde que Johnny me salvó de Chozen y de mis padrastros y no puedo caer más en el amor con el, es gentil, amable, cariñoso que me acepto de como soy, gracias a él y a sus padres estoy libre de las torturas que sufrí de niño y ahora tenía un hogar Richard y Laura me aceptaban como su hijo aunque al principio Richard no estaba convencido hasta que Johnny y Laura lo convencieron a demás de verme tan roto y no podía creer que tenía al fin una familia que me quería de verdad Laura siempre me ayudaba y me apoyaba en todo lo que necesitaba como unos nuevos lentes y ropa nueva, con Richard hablábamos sobre cualquier tema científico y a veces nos quedamos horas hablando junto con Johnny y bueno Johnny es lo mejor que me pudo pasar el siempre me hacía valer que valía mucho que no importaba si tartamudeaba o no, el estaba conmigo en mis malos momentos, cuando tenía pesadillas de mis padrastros , él siempre estaba allí para apóyame y me abrazaba para tranquilizarme y eso hizo que mi amor por él creciera de una manera imaginable, pero se que él jamás correspondería mi amor y mucho menos confesarle qué tal si me odia y le dice a sus padres y quieren sacarme de su vida y lo que menos quiero es eso, por primera vez tenía una familia que de verdad les importo y me aman, aunque yo tenga que aguantar mis sentimientos por Johnny

Ahora me encontraba en el jardín observando las hormigas desde que me mudé con los Lawrence todo los días iba al jardín y exploraba cuándo hormigueros hay, y hubo como 5 hormigueros yo estaba fascinado cada día iba a uno y los observaba y más venía cuando estaba triste y lo único quería era estar solo, nadie sabía de la razón de por qué iba a explotar fuera fue por mi depresión, nunca he comprendido de por qué estaba triste, ahora tenía todo una familia que me quería, tenia a Johnny pero en no en forma quería pero era suficiente, no sé qué me faltaba para que sea feliz, quizás sea el amor de Johnny, pero como dije sé que él jamás correspondería mi amor por el.

Suspiro tristemente y veo como dos hormigas se estaban comunicando para ir por comida y eso me saco una sonrisa, al parecer ellas se querían mucho y eran pareja por la forma que nunca se separaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve aquí acostado en el césped viendo las hormigas que no escuché que alguien se recostaba a mi lado me volteo y veo que es Johnny mirándome con preocupación en su rostro.

“¿Que sucede Daniel, por qué estás Llorando?” me pregunto yo sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano a mi mejilla y efectivamente estaba llorando que vergüenza que Johnny tuviera que verme en este estado.

“Nada…estoy…bien” respondí y veo como Johnny rueda sus ojos no creyendo lo que dije.

“Ni tú mismo te lo crees LaRusso que sucede alguien te hizo daño” me pregunto serio yo solo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

“No…solo…estoy…triste” comenté con voz baja pero se que Johnny escucho, y se acerca a mi y me pone una mano en mi espalda.

“¿Y por qué lo estás Daniel?” me pregunto limpiando mis lágrimas.

“No…lo…sé…solo…se… que…hoy…me…desperté…triste” comenté sollozando, Johnny de repente nos endereza para sentarnos en el césped para después me abrase.

“Y eso por qué tienes todo, tienes a mis padres que te adoran y me tienes a mi, no es razón de que estés triste Daniel” comentó acariciando mi cabeza con suavidad pero yo solo me aferro a él con fuerza.

“Lo…sé…pero…me…siento…como…si…me…faltara…algo” confesé y si supiera que es su amor lo que me hacía falta estar siempre a su lado besarle, abrazarlo pero sabía que mi amor es imposible, miro que Johnny me sonríe yo lo observo confundido.

“Y no será lo que te falta es mi amor por ti LaRusso” me dijo con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro y toda mi sangre se me iba de mi rostro.

“¿Que?” grite cuando por fin encontré mi voz solo para oír reírse Johnny quizás por mi reacción y me abraza más a él.

“Se que estás enamorado de mi, Daniel desde hace tiempo supe tu pequeño enamoramiento hacia mi y se que no lo decías fue por miedo de que te rechazaba, por eso no quería decir nada pensando que no me creyeras que sabía que tú me amas, como yo también te amo Daniel desde que te vi por primera vez caí enamorado de ti, ya sea por tu timidez o lo solitario que estabas me di el deber que debía protegerte del mundo a ver cómo los otros te maltrataban y cuando supe lo que te hicieron tus padrastros mi deber era cuidarte de que nadie más te dañaran te amo Daniel y ojalá hubiera dicho antes, para no verte así de triste por mí, tú lo que más necesitas es amor y no tristeza LaRusso y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz como me dejó de llamarme Johnny Lawrence” termino decir yo sentía que nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos pero esta vez de felicidad a ver qué Johnny correspondía mis sentimientos y sabía de mi enamoramiento hacia el, sin darme cuenta llevo mis labios a los suyo y lo beso torpemente ya que era mi primer beso, Johnny se ríe entre el beso, pero entonces el logro dirigirlo y ese beso torpe se hace apasionado yo llevo mis manos a su cuello y las suya a mi cintura, no podía creer que estaba por fin besando al gran Johnny Lawrence no lo creía nos tuvimos que separar por un poco de aire y vernos con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

“Te…amo…Johnny…y…tenias…razón…no…lo…dije…por…miedo…a….que…no…me…correspondieras…y…por…mi…tartamudeo” confesé todo rojo y veo que todavía me sonríe y me besa en mi frente sentía seguro en sus brazos.

“No me importa tu tartamudeo Daniel, eres especial y así te quiero no lo olvides nunca amor” me contesto yo me quedo mirando incrédulo cuando me dijo amor.

“Me…llamaste…amor” pregunté ruborizándome y veo como Johnny se ríe y me besa.

“Claro que te llame amor ahora somos novios eso claro si quieres” me respondió Johnny tímido yo sonrío.

“Claro…que…quiero… ser…tú…novio…Johnny - sonreí y Johnny me devuelve la sonrisa pero de repente mi sonrisa se evaporo y continúo hablando – tu…crees…que…tus…padres…se…molesten…que…seamos…novios” pregunté aterrado pensando de que ellos no darían su aprobación de que seamos novios y eso me aterraba muchísimo de que no nos aceptara, veo que Johnny me abraza más a él yo me acomodo en su pecho.

“Por supuesto que ellos no se enojarán, es más ellos estarán contentos de que seamos pareja, mis padres saben que tú tienes sentimientos por mi” me dijo Johnny y otra vez el color se fue de mi cara aterrado.

“¿Que?” grite no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, que sus padres sabían que estaba enamorado de su hijo no lo creía escucho como Johnny se ríe y me besa al ver mi reacción.

“Como lo oyes LaRusso mis papas saben que tú me amas y ellos también saben que yo te amo y me reclamaban del por que no te decías mis sentimientos por ti, hasta que hoy tuve el valor decírtelo a verte así de triste Daniel, te amo y prometo amarte y protegerte de que nadie más te haga daño, mi Ant-Man” comentó sonriéndome aún más si es posible yo lo miraba sin poder creer que haya conseguido alguien tan bueno y bondadoso como Johnny yo llevo mis labios en los suyos y comienzo a besarlo.

“¿Ant-Man? Como el súper héroe de Marvel” pregunto mirándolo confundido y veo como se sonroja yo me rio a ver su rostro rojo como tomate.

“Bueno, es que pasas mucho tiempo con las hormigas que se me ocurrió que te podría llamarte así, eso si no te molesta” siguió diciendo todo avergonzado yo le sonrío antes de darle otro beso.

“Por… supuesto… que… no…me…molesta…es…más… me… gusta… ese… apodo” comenté sonrojado y veo como Johnny me atrae más a su pecho y me besa.

“Me alegro que te guste Ant-Man que me dices si ahora vamos a ver a mis padres para darles la noticia” comentó parándonos y nos tomamos de la mano.

“Si…vamos…darle…la…noticia” comenté sonriendo pero no nos movíamos y yo miro a Johnny que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules .

“Te amo Daniel LaRusso y haré lo que sea para verte feliz” comentó dándome un beso en mi frente yo le sonrío aún más cuando me dice esas palabras.

“Lo..sé…yo…también…te…amo… Johnny …Lawrence” comenté sonriendo antes de cerrar nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Por fin era completamente feliz, a pesar desde que era un niño, sufría del maltrato de mis padrastros, de mis compañeros de escuela, aparte de que no tenía ningún amigo, hasta que Johnny apareció en mi vida, todo cambio ahora tenía una familia que me quería como un hijo y ni que decir de Johnny, que me ama como yo lo amo a él, si no fuera por Johnny que me rescato ahora mismo estaría todavía con mis abusivos padrastros y me seguirían molestando y golpeándome, pero eso no sucedió y ahora estoy con el amor de mi vida que me va amar y proteger, yo por primera vez en años soy la persona más afortunada del mundo tendiendo a Johnny Lawrence a mi lado.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it means a lot that you have reached the end 
> 
> Also thank you very much for the congratulations of this fics and my previous fics are very much appreciated
> 
> next chapter the spanish version


End file.
